Total Drama 3582 Days
by TheSealer
Summary: Inspired by YintoYang's 'Organization XIII TDI Style'. 14 members of the cast become the 14 Nobodies searching for their hearts. But with such a colorful bunch, chaos and drama are sure to happen. Story revolves around Cody's Nobody. Inspiration for writting and up for adoption. Do this in my memory.


**TOTAL DRAMA 358/2 DAYS**

**Here I am again! I still have more time to live than I was first told. There are still many stories I would like to share. However, I don't have the time. So here's another inspirational fanfict up for adoption. I write this in hope someone will make it a full story. If I write any more 'inspirational ficts' I'm not gonna write more than the first chapter. I prefer to spend time with my family.**

**This came to me after reading TDDolphin21's story about Cody taking the role of Sora, along with Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay. She told me she won't continue her fict beyond Kingdom Hearts 1, so no Organization. Then I saw a work of art on Deviantart of YintoYang called 'Organization XIII TDI Style'.**

**It's meant to cover 358/2 days, Chain of Memories and KH 2 with Cody been the main character. Also, the Chain of Memories storyline can be added even if Cody doesn't appear in it. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy will battle a more comical Organization with dramatic results.**

"Yo!" – a man with silver/grey hair said cheerfully, sitting in the tallest throne of a white room with 12 other thrones. – "We're coming back to you from Never Was Castle. I'm Rixcsh, the actor formerly known (but still super hot) as Chris McLean."

Rixcsh was wearing a black robe and resembled his former self in nearly every aspect except his hair color.

"Here's the deal: we just finished Total Drama Island and were about to give the campers a new shot at 1 million dollars on a second season. But then Heartless attacked and our world went down the drain." – Rixcsh then made a mock grimace. – "But worry not fans, for your lovable Chris is still kicking and about. Me and 12 others were turned into Nobodies – no, not _that_ kind of nobody – and now we're trying to cook up Kingdom Hearts to become human again… so I can become my super-duper hot self again."

"Hey _Rix_, we're not on the show anymore. Time to wake up, Mr. Hollywood." – a mocking annoying voice echoed in the room. In the throne on Rixcsh's right was a young man with black short hair and a black coat. His right eye was shielded by an eye-patch, he had piercings on his face and a green mohawk. It was Nancxund, Number II of the Organization.

"I don't recall asking you to interrupt me." – Rixcsh groaned looking down on his fellow Nobody.

"As if." – Nancxund shrugged. Ever since becoming a Nobody, the juvie had been using 'As if' more and more often. – "I never do what others tell me to do. I do what they tell me _not_ to do."

"No surprises in that. Losing your heart didn't change your attitude." – an emotionless voice spoke to Nancxund's right. Its owner was a short and thin brown-skinned boy with a dispassionate face. Xahon, Number IV.

"You got that right, bookworm." – Nancxund replied, not sounding insulted at all. – "Right back at ya."

"Hello, if you're done talking," – Rixcsh muttered. – "important character is talking here."

"Whatever." – both others said but Rixcsh was once again interrupted by the arrival of 8 other Nobodies all sitting on different chairs. To Rixcsh left were the odd-numbered members: DJX, Vaxe, Sinxjut, Xnertt, Lyxter and an empty throne. To his left (besides Nancxund and Xahon) were the even numbered: Xegwn, an empty throne, Ffexog and Thexareh. The leader gave a quick glance at the two unoccupied thrones.

"We seem to be missing some members."

"Those two weirdoes are probably hanging around Twilight Town again." – Thexareh muttered.

**Meanwhile, on Twilight Town…**

"Xycod, don't you think we forgot something important." – Xorhlad said, taking another sip of his coke.

"I dunno…" – Xycod whispered. He then joked. – "Maybe these cokes we always drink up here make us forget things."

"True enough." – Xorhlad smiled passing him another can.

_I. Rixcsh (Chris) The Superior Asshole_

_For someone who has no heart, he sure loves drama and watching other people get hurt. He winks, chuckles, makes witty remarks. Yep, this guy is a true Nobody, no emotions whatsoever. Controls the element of Nothingness (don't ask me how that's logically possible) and his two weapons called Ethereal Blades. He 'borrowed' them from his friend, Darth Vader._

_II. Nancxund (Duncan) The Free Punk_

_The dude-with-a-gun (or in his case, two guns) of the Organization. With a scar, eye patch, piercings, mohawk and bully attitude, he makes up 99% percent of the group's badassness. His element is Space and his arrowguns fire beams of light rather than actual arrows or bullets. More of the Kingdom Hearts logic._

_III. DJX (DJ) The Nobody with a Heart_

_Doesn't like fighting, is against animal cruelty and always ready to help out his buddies. And this guy insists he has no heart? His element is Wind and he has six lances called Lindworm for weapons. Talk about overkill for someone who doesn't like fighting._

_IV. Xahon (Noah) The Lazy Academic_

_The high IQ of the Organization. Problem is: he's too lazy and too much of a 'I-don't-care' jerk to share his insight. Also, too lazy to fight he prefers to hide behind a shield called Frozen Pride. For those who didn't get it, he controls Ice._

_V. Vaxe (Eva) The Silent (but Deadly) Hero_

_Notice I wrote 'hero' and not 'heroine'. Vaxe is one of the few girls in the Organization and yet she's one of the manliest members. Has control over Earth and carries a weapon she calls Axe Sword, though it looks more like a hammer. This just proves a heart is not the only organ she's missing. But don't let her know I said that._

_VI. Xegwn (Gwen) The Goth Schemer_

_She doesn't scheme much, so I guess she's just a goth. Her weapon is a book. Yeah, you read me, a frigging book! I would expect that from Xahon. Her attribute is Illusion which kind makes up for her poor choice of weapon._

_VII. Sinxjut (Justin) The Luna Candy_

_Staring at his face, or his abs, is like staring at the moon: glowy and hypnotizing. Like Xahon, he doesn't fight much. Usually shows his bare chest to distract the enemy while his companions do all the fighting. His Claymore is equipped with a mirror. He gets his power from the Moon, but he's no werewolf. So sorry fangirls, he's not Jacob's cousin._

_VIII. Xorhlad (Harold) The Flurry of Nerdy Skills_

_He wanted nunchucks but they weren't considered nerdy enough, so the producers gave him two chakrams, which ironically look cool. He's eternal enemies with Nancxund and friends with Xycod which sums up to his nerdyness. He controls Fire though he's no hottie._

_IX. Xnertt (Trent) The…Normal Dude(?)_

_Armed with a guiter-like weapon, likes music, looks cool enough, friendly…a pretty normal guy in a nutshell. Though there are rumors he's obsessed with the number 9. Maybe it's because of his rank, I dunno. Anyways, his element is water._

_X. Ffexog (Geoff) The Gambler of Parties_

_Used to be a happy-go-lucky guy who likes wild parties. Still is, but now he's obcessed with card games. He controls Time and when the game is going against him, he freezes time to check out his opponent's hand. Also, his weapons are trading cards. That's even stupider than Xegwn choice of weapon. What kind of nerd uses cards to fight? (No offence to any Yu-Gi-Oh! nerds…I mean fans.)_

_XI. Lyxter (Tyler) The Graceful Jock_

_Lyxter loves sports…and he totally sucks at them. He's the clumsy sporto who sucks at sports. Armed with a scythe called Graceful Dahlia, his backstory is a little weird. The original Number XI was Kezixeel (Ezekiel's Nobody) but one day Lyxter accidentally crippled him with his scythe and so Lyxter took his place. Ever since then, the others stay away from him when he summons his weapon, in case the accident was done purposefully or was just plain clumsiness. Oh, and is element is Flowers. Wait, what?_

_XII. Thexareh (Heather) The Savage Queen Bee_

_Thexareh is one word: a b[bleep]. She's pretty much like she was on the show: bratty, snobby, meanie. Losing her heart didn't change her much. Shocking, hu? Thexareh's weapons are small knives called Foundre and Lightning is her element._

_XIII. Xycod (Cody) The Destined Geek_

_Our protagonist, ladies and gentlemen! An anime-lover, pipsqueak, second-rate ladies' man. He wields the Keyblade so that makes him a little special. He's friends with Xorhlad (yeah, I know I told you that already). His element is Light. Duh!_

_XIV. Xebth (Beth) The Wannabe_

_Wow, hold on a sec! Number XIV? It's called 'Organization XIII' and they added a 14__th__ member? Then why not call it Organization XIV? Anyways, the producers just told me she was added on the last minute. We only had room for 13 guys, but she begged on her knees to the producers and cried her heart out for a spot on the fict. It was so embarrassing they just gave this role to shut her up. She wields a Keyblade because of the whole last minute addition thing we had no time to come up with a new weapon._

**Back on Never Was Castle…**

The oval orbs of shadows appeared in the two empty thrones and Xorhlad and Xycod sat down.

"Well, nice of you two to drop by…about 15 minutes late!" – Rixcsh snapped, pointing at his Rolex watch.

"Sorry, we were hanging out."

"Still dating each other, hu?" – Thexareh teased. This made the two new arrivals frown. Nancxund chuckled and added:

"Don't be like that, Queen Bee. You know Geek Boy is meant for bookworm."

"Ah! Ah!" - Xahon simply faked a chuckle. Only Lyxter and Ffexog chuckled faintly at Nancxund's remark.

"Ahem!" – Rixcsh announced loudly. – "If you're done with your gay jokes and interrupting me, I have good news."

"Good news for _us_? Or for just for _you_?" – Xegwn wondered. – "Last good news we heard, you sent half of the team to a suicide mission."

"What did I say about interruptions?" – Rixcsh muttered, frowning even more. He regained his fake-friendly smile. – "Turns out we are gonna get a new member to join the Organization."

"Whoa! Hold on a sec!" – Xnertt said. – "A new member? So that makes us what now, 'Organization XIV'?"

"No, the name stays." – Rixcsh replied drily. – "Now without further ado or annoying interruptions, here's our new teammate: Number XIV, Xebth, the Wannabe!"

The Nobody of Beth walked to the middle of the room, grinning excited for been part of the team. Some like DJX received her with warm welcomes, but then Thexareh remarked:

"It figures it would be _you_. Beth was already a big nobody."

This drew an aggravated frown from the newbie. Xycod, while the two girls were beginning a shouting match, was flashbacking to when he was hired into the Organization. When he saw all the twelve familiar faces, the memories of Cody's life flashed like a supernova and the Nobody suddenly remembered every single one of them. Gwen, Trent, Harold, Noah…

"Hey, Xycod!" – a voice pulled him back to reality. It was Lyxter, on his left, poking him with his scythe. – "Dude, let's get out of here. Rixcsh is getting into TV-show-monologue mode again."

Number XIII then noticed everyone except the leader and Lyxter were gone and both left the place. Rixcsh hadn't realized he was talking to an empty room.

"Let's find out how our team member deals her way into the Organization, right here, right now on…hum, hey! Where did everyone go?"

**If someone wishes to give this idea wings, please go for it. Do it in my memory.**

**Here's the pronunciation of some of the most complicated member names. Rixcsh, Xebth and Xycod were already invented by Lyoko4everandever:**

**Rixcsh - **Ric-saish

**Nancxund – Nanc-zand**

**DJX – Dee-jaycs**

**Xahon – Cha-hon**

**Xegwn – Ze-gain**

**Sinxjut – sinks-jut**

**Xorhlad – zor-lad**

**Xnertt – Zee-nert**

**Ffexog – Fe-zog**

**Thexareh – Thecsa-rey**

**Xebth – Zee-baith**


End file.
